A New Age
by mousejam
Summary: After tragedy stikes Lola's life, she is forced to move to the rainy town of Forks. Little does she know it will change her life. And what strange connections does she have with the Cullens? Approx. 35 years after Breaking Dawn. Normal Pairings.
1. Numb

(LPOV)

The car zoomed along the highway a I watched the green tress and shrubbery pass by out the window. It was too green. Like an alien planet. The rain pattered relentlessly on the windows of the car as I drove to my new home. Home. I didn't really want to call this new, foreign place home. My home was back in New York, living as a city girl, but I guess when both your parents are tragically killed in a car accident and your only living relative is on the other side of the country in some small town, you have no other choice. So here I was, driving to my new home of Forks, Washington.

Its been 2 weeks since the accident and all I can feel is numbness. I remember the feeling of dread that washed through me when the policeman told me the news, but after that, its completely numb. The next two weeks flew by in a blur of nothingness as it was decided I was to go and live with my only living relative (seeing as I was only 17), an aunt I had never met, in a town I had never been to. Once the decision was made I packed my belongings and left to the other side of the country. When my aunt picked me up from the airport I immediately recognised her from the photo's I had been sent. She was a large, bubbly lady who lived by herself. Her name was Allison and she was my mothers sister. She was wearing bright floral clothes that looked completely out of place in such a dull coloured town and she spoke with a loud, but lovely, booming authority. As soon as I saw her, I was wrapped up into a huge, squishy hug as she kissed my hair numerous times. I loved her straight away.

She went on to explain to me about the school I would be attending in two days time and how lovely all the students were. To be truthful I was quite excited about starting a new school. I enjoyed social interactions and I was generally a fairly popular person at my old school. I didn't consider myself attractive but I wasn't ugly. I should probably say a bit about myself. My name is Lola Pearson and I am currently 17 years of age. I have quite tanned skin (from my fathers side), shoulder length, layered dark, brown hair and big brown eyes. I'm not sure where my brown eyes came from, considering both my parents had blue and green eyes. **(A/N Picture Lola like this but her hair a little less dramatic ****yourbeautyspot..au/slideshow.aspx?sectionid5339§ionnameslideshow&subsectionid77585&subsectionnamebrunettehairinspiration2&photo3****) **

When we arrived at my new home my aunt proudly showed me to my new bedroom. I was slowly starting to feel some emotion as I was showed around by this lovely women. My bedroom was lovely. It overlooked the back yard with a large window on the back wall. There was a tree leading up to the window and a swing hanging from the tree. In my bedroom there was a queen bed, a lounge, a computer desk with a stylish looking laptop on it and a few pictures and paintings on the wall. The floor was a stylish light timber and there was an ensuite on left hand wall. I fell in love with it straight away and turned around to give my aunt a huge hug.

Later that night we over dinner, we discussed transport arrangements. My aunt had inherited a large amount of money from her late husband so she did not need to work and was still very well off. Along with this information she also told me she had purchased me a car. I was ecstatic. In the garage was a new Porsche that was absolutely fantastic. I nearly cried.

The next 2 days passed by quickly with me unpacking and trying to settle in. After the initial excitement of moving in had passed, the numbness returned and a sat in my room for a whole day. The night before school started I couldn't sleep and when I awoke in the morning I found my aunt had already left. The was a note on the table.

_Lola darling,_

_I have gone for my morning bushwalk and by the time I return you will be gone. There is cereal in the cupboard or toast in the freezer. It is up to you. Have a nice day at school and there is some lunch money on the kitchen bench. _

_Much Love,_

_Allison xox_

After reading the note, wolfing down some breakfast and grabbing the money to put in my purse, I quickly raced upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. I dressed in some dark denim high rise skinny jeans with an all white lacy top that complimented my figure well. I topped it off with a simple pair of flats. I would have to say I looked pretty good, I enjoyed my fashion sense. I just left my hair out, letting the layers run their natural course and fixed my large fringe. I applied some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of foundation to smooth my skin, and I was ready to go. Well as ready as I will ever be. I thought I looked OK, nothing fantastic but it will have to do I thought as I quickly rushed out the door.

As I pulled into the parking lot a few kids turned to look at the new arrival but then quickly dismissed it, as the bell rang. I jumped out and ran to the office to sign in.

"Hello my name is Lola Pearson, I am a new student here and I was just coming to get my schedule" I stated to the elderly looking lady behind the desk.

"Hello Lola, I am Ms Stanley, here is your schedule and forms. I would like you to bring this back at the end of the day with all the teachers signatures on it." She said in a friendly tone. I smiled in reply and quickly walked off to my next class. Calculus. Oh joy. Apparently I had somebody named Mr Futrim. As I walked into the class I watched as everybody's heads turned to stare at the new girl. I quickly walked over the Mr Futrim and handed him my sheet. He made me make a small introduction to the class which embarrassed me a bit. I was always a little bit self conscious in front of a group. As I walked to my desk my foot caught the edge of a desk and I went sprawling across the floor. The classroom burst into laughter and I nearly died of embarrassment. I stood up and bent down to collect my books, only to see that they weren't there. I looked up again and I was suddenly staring into the most glorious pair of blue eyes I had ever seen…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N So what did you think so far?  
I have a plotline figured out in my head and this is just the starting point. The Cullens will come in the next chapter i promise :)  
Oh and just to let you know in case u missed the summary, this is set about 35-45 years after Breaking Dawn.  
PLEASE REVIEW :)  
Please?**

**Thanks heaps.**


	2. Enemies and Scowls

The eyes were a penetrative blue and I could feel myself getting lost in them. Embarrassingly enough I heard a clearing of a throat and turned around to meet the gaze of my teacher. "Lola, a disruption to the class is not a good way to start on your first day. Please take a sit and be quite."

Thank god my skin was dark enough so as my cheeks couldn't show me blushing. I never blushed, although I could feel my face burning as a quickly took the nearest available seat next to me, not even looking as to who I was seated next to. The mystery person with the blue eyes had obviously gone back to their seat.

About half way through the lesson a piece of paper rolled in front of me. I casually picked it up and unrolled it.

_Hello Lola,_

_My name is Zak __J__ How are you enjoying your first day? _

_Are you always clumsy?_

_Hahahahahaha._

_From Zak _

_Xx_

I looked up in surprise to see who this mystery "Zak" person was. I was met with the blue eyes again as I realised who I was sitting next to. Embarrassingly enough I let out a small gasp and I heard him quietly laugh. That was when I **really** looked at him. He had fair skin and a well defined jaw. His hair was dark brown and tousled with a sort of side fringe that cut down the left hand side of his face. He had amazing eyes and was smiling back, showing a gorgeous set of teeth. He was tall and lean, yet well muscled. **(A/N Imagine him looking like Gaspard Ulliel J) **I weakly smiled in return and faced the front, set on writing a reply.

_Hey Zak,_

_Considering my first day has barely started, I haven't really done anything enjoyable yet so I am not sure how to answer that question. Oh and yes I am clumsy.._

_Don't Laugh._

_Is Mr Futrim always this annoying?_

_Lola xx_

I quickly threw it back to him and as he read it I could hear him chuckle, before to long I was hit with a reply.

_Yes he is always this grumpy and annoying, you just have to be good and he won't hate you. _

_What is your next class, cause I will walk you there. And would you like to eat lunch with me?_

_Xx_

I couldn't believe this. I barely new this amazing boy and already he had asked me to eat lunch with him. I was stoked and immediately nodded in reply. A few minutes later the bell rang and I actually got a chance to talk to him properly.

"So Lola, what's your next class?" he asked with a sly grin.

I smiled in return and took a look at my schedule. "Um Gym apparently" I said with a grin. I loved gym. I had always been good at sport growing up, and to be truthful, I was kind of proud of it. I hoped we were playing soccer, because that was my favourite sport and am quite good at.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, "I have gym as well."

He started walking in the direction of what I assumed was the gym, and I quickly followed. The walk to the gym was filled with idle chatter about nothing at all really. I didn't tell him my reason for moving here, I didn't want pity friends. If I really became friends with him, then maybe sometime in the future he would find out. I also didn't tell him my other secret, but then again, no one knows about that.

When we got to the gym we split our separate ways to get changed. I change into some shorts and a singlet, one of my favourite outfits. As I was getting changed three girls approached me, with what appeared to be fake smiles.

"Hello Lola" the one with blonde hair, spat at me "I'm Taylor"

I smiled back in return, in what I hoped, looked genuine. The other two looked like clones, but one with brown hair and one with black. "I'm Camilla." The one with brown hair said, "and I'm Kirsty" said the black haired girl. I could tell that they were not here on friendly business.

"Look, we don't like hate you or anything, we are just here to tell you to stay the hell away from Zak! He is mine!" Taylor angrily said.

I nearly burst out laughing right then and there. "Is it just me or shouldn't Zak at least be aware of your claim over him" I replied, suppressing a giggle.

"It doesn't matter!" she nearly screamed " Just stay away from him and don't talk to him!"

"I can talk to whoever I like thankyou very much, an no I will not stay away from him" I said. I didn't care if I made enemies on my first day. If they weren't going to be my enemies on the first day, then surely it would've happened at a later date. And with that, I stalked out of the room and out onto the oval.

To my delight we were playing soccer. I was the only girl that wanted to participate, and because it was the first day back, the other girls were allowed to sit out. All the boys laughed in surprise when they saw that I was going to play. Zak came running over. "Are you playing soccer?" he asked, with a hint of delight.

"Well yes, it happens to be my favourite sport, and if you think a girl cant play soccer then maybe you should watch out" I quipped back. If he thought I girl couldn't play soccer then he was in for a surprise, because I was better then a lot of the boys at my old school and I was sure that wasn't going to change here.

The coach blew the whistle and the game started. I looked over to Zak who was on the other team and grinned. Then the ball came my way. The boys were testing me out. I quickly controlled it and started to run it down the sideline, I had speed, even over most of these boys. A boy came in and tried to tackle me but I quickly got around him, much to his surprise. I kept running and two more boys tried the same thing. When I stepped around them and headed for the goals. I deftly fired a shot and it went straight over the goalies head and into the back of the net. I did a little cheer of self celebration and turned around to see a field of stunned boys.

Zak was the first one to move. He came running up, "Lola that was amazing!" he near shouted. "I had no idea a girl could even play soccer that good, I am sorry for doubting you."

I just smiled and said a weak "Thanks" in return.

The game continued much the same way for the rest of the hour and by then end of it we were all sweaty and laughing, Zak being really nice as usual. The bell rang and I went to get changed. It was lunchtime. As I walked out of the change rooms I nearly ran into a person. I looked up to see who the offending person was, only to meet the lovely blue of eyes of Zak, again. He grinned a dazzling smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Care to join me for lunch Miss Pearson" he said in a faux English accent. I laughed at his immaturity.

"Of course, I would be simply delighted, Mr…"

"Brady" he finished.

I giggled as he looped his arm through mine and we set of to lunch together. Much to the glares of Taylor and her crew. I couldn't help but give a smug smile back, even though I knew I would pay for it later. I laughed at my thoughts.

"What are you laughing at Lola?" Zak asked

"Oh, I know this is nothing to be proud of, but I think I have already made some extreme enemies" I said, indicating to the girls.

"Oh, don't worry about Taylor and her friends, they are annoying and need to get their noses out of other peoples businesses." He said, a little too loudly, obviously intending it for their ears.

Taylor stomped the ground and stormed off, closely followed by her band of followers.

I laughed aloud as I watched their retreating figures. Before to long we hit the cafeteria and headed over to get our lunch. Zak then took us to a table with a few other sporty looking guys and 2 nice looking girls who were sitting there, next to their boyfriends.

As we sat down I took a proper look around the cafeteria. Everyone was eating the lunch, caught up within their own cliques. Such a school image, that is until I saw them. 5 of them, amazingly beautiful people. The only thing off about them was the scowls set on their faces, as they looked directly at me…

**Well what do you think so far, honestly?  
PLease review, if you stick around this story is actually going somewhere, just please review :)**

**Much love. **


	3. Tears

**EPOV**

**I didn't understand why Alice was so hesitant going to school this morning. She wouldn't let me into her thoughts at all, thinking about last seasons runway and translating her favourite poems into Mandarin. Bella and I took my new Volvo and the others rode with Rosalie. On the way to school Bella was deep in thought. I smiled as I watched my love looking wistfully out the window, wondering for probably the billionth time in my existence, what on earth she could be thinking about.**

"**Bella honey, what are you.."**

"…**Thinking about?" she finished. A habit we had gotten into from the countless times I had asked her this same question. **

**She smiled at me and sighed. **

"**I'm thinking about Charlie" she whispered "Just driving through here brings back so many memories, even though human memories are meant to fade, and, I cant help but believe it was I who was the cause of his death. The doctors claimed it was a heart attack that killed him, but I still believe, he died of a broken heart."**

**She was sobbing now and I pulled the car over and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap. **

"**Oh Bella honey, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pried."**

"**It's ok, its not your fault, you were never to know" she sighed, calming down a bit now. We sat there for a few moments in silence thinking about past lives, and the old days when Bella was human. She had never really gotten over Charlie, it was sad and although I hated to admit it, I too believed her theory, for after he had heard the news that Bella had 'died', he never really 'lived' another day in his life, living brokenly. He died a few months after and even though that was 40 odd years ago now, she still blamed herself for his death. It was heartbreaking.**

**We finally arrived at school after our little talk. Alice was waiting in the parking lot with that same strange look on her face, but her mind was blocked. Classes went by normally for the morning and Bella cheered up a bit, smiling more often then she had been this morning. It made me happy to see her smiling, it lit up my day. Lunch came around and we sat down with our food, all props of course, and sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't until I saw Alice stiffen at the sight of something over my shoulder. The rest of my family turned to look at the sight was well. Sitting down at a table was an obviously new girl, hanging out with the in-crowd. I didn't see anything wrong with this picture until she met our gaze. My eyes turned black as I let out a sharp gasp…**


End file.
